Users often consume media, such a live or on demand TV broadcast or other media content, in an environment (e.g., a room in their home or office) in which one or more devices are available for their use. For example, a TV show may be playing in a room in which one or more viewers each has access to a mobile phone, tablet, or other mobile device; a personal computer (PC), laptop, or other computing device; a smart TV or other “smart” consumer electronic device; etc. In current approaches, typically a user's experience with respect to such other devices has been distinct from the media being consumed in the environment.
More than one mobile app or other software provided to run on a client device may have the capability to perform the same processing. Similarly, more than one device in a physical site may have the capability to perform the same processing, e.g., associated with a monitoring or detection function. Typically, applications on a mobile device, for example, or applications running on different devices do not have any and/or effective means to communicate with and coordinate among each other.